One Shots Galore
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: The place where I'll dump my Furuichi one shots/drabbles. Various genres and ships!
1. Chapter 1

Furuichi was five-years old when he learned about Kaijus. The first KaIju attacked earth in Brazil and soon the world was in war. They needed pilots and his parents were one of candidates from their country. Two years passed that were filled with testing, training and moving across the globe. While all this happened he was always stuck in a waiting room. A coloring book lying beside him.

Those two years were pretty lonely but his mom told him they would be moving to a base. A base filled with lots of kids and people. Compared to an empty waiting room, this sounded like paradise.

At seven-years old, Furuichi leaned that Alaska was a shithole. All his possessions were held in one suitcase and the moment they landed, his parents were bombarded with missions. The base was an even bigger disappointment. The place was filled with adults, computers, and reeked of a mixture of determination and despair. Also majority spoke English.

Before he could even voice a complaint, his mother told him that sacrifices had to be made. The loss of his old home was a small sacrifice his father scolded him. Before his parents were ushered away, his mother paused and turned to him. She pulled him into an embrace and held him. Laying a kiss on his forehead she whispered to him. "Let's try our best to make this our new home."

He didn't reply and instead thought of how much he hated his parents being drift compatible. He didn't say a word as his escort took him to his rooms. Going down the hallway with steel doors, Furuichi hoped his roommate would be fun and happy. Opening the heavy door, he held his breath and took his first look inside.

The room was prison size with thin beds and windowless walls. Then he met his roommate Oga Tatsumi

The dark haired boy was sitting on his bed leafing through a magazine. He didn't look up when he heard the door open, or when Furuichi walked inside. Furuichi saw that he would have to make the first greeting. So through a tight throat he managed to get out nervously. "Hey."

The kid sent him a weird look before looking back to his magazine. Feeling wounded but not defeated, Furuichi went to the vacant bed. It took only a few minutes for him to unpack all his belongings. The entire time the room was silent and was only broken when his roommate got up. Furuichi watched as he started walking to the door. "Where you going." He asked already knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

Surprisingly the other turned to him and with a bored tone he replied. "Food."

The mentioning of food made his stomach aware of just how long it had been since it had food. Jumping off the bed he smiled to Oga. "I'll go with you."

He received another strange look, but Oga didn't tell him no. The two walked down the hallway, Oga leading the way while Furuichi walked by his side. While they made their way to the cafeteria, Furuichi couldn't help but notice all the stares the two were receiving. The stares soon became whispers that followed them all the way down.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah it has to be."

"What the hell is the program thinking?"

When the whispers grew louder, Oga began to walk faster. Furuichi matched his pace and followed him to the line for food. They waited in silence and when they finally got their food, Oga was sure Furuichi was going to walk away.

But surprisingly Furuichi continued to walk with him to his table. The two children sat on the metal lunch tables in front of a young girl with short black hair. Furuichi had to look only once at the two before connecting the two were related. Luckily for him, the girl was more talkative than his roommate.

With a teasing smile, she looked between the two before pointing a fork at Furuichi and asked aloud. "So Tatsumi, who's your friend."

Seeing that they didn't introduce each other, Furuichi decided to answer the question himself. With hesitation he looked up at the teenager and answered. "Furuichi Takayuki."

She nodded for a reply and then turned to Oga. Grabbing her pudding she tossed it to him and ordered him. "Tatsumi go grab me a different pudding, this one is warm."

Furuichi was surprised that Oga actually did the request, and left them. It took a moment for him to realize that he was now alone with the young woman. He looked to her and blushed when he saw that was looking directly at him. The same smile still on her face.

She took a long drink from her juice before she finally spoke to him again. "So your Tatsumi's new roommate. I'm Misaki, his sister."

"Nice to meet you." Furuichi responded in his best polite voice.

"Can I ask you to do something really important for me.?" The other teenager didn't wait for him to respond as she continued her request. "Watch over him yeah?"

Furuichi could only nod but that was good enough for Misaki. Smirking she ruffled the white hair. "Welcome to the base Takachin."

Furuichi smiled in return. He was determine to make this base his new home.

During dinner, the stares and whispers didn't stop. It was only till Misaki looked up and stared straight into the eyes of the gossipers did they stop.

Days later the whispers and mumbling began to become clear. One night Furuichi found out that his roommate was Oga Tatsumi, the youngest jaeger pilot in the world.

~Beelzebub~

The months passed and though the two boys were complete opposites they began to grow as friends. They sat by themselves at lunch and yelled and argued the entire time.

Misaki didn't worry about them. When she did her nightly checkups on her brother she could hear the two laughing and talking. Their arguing was just another element to their friendship.

Misaki didn't know how close the two boys had gotten so fast until one day she witnessed them having a full conversation. Just by looking at each other!

Laying on Oga's bed she feigned sleep and watched as Oga and Furuichi continuously glanced at each other. They both brought out their game consoles, occasionally looking up at each other. They had been quiet the entire time. They were both cross legged on Furuichi's bed, DS's in their laps.

She didn't realize they were conversing until Furuichi bolted up and yelled "You said you were going to trade me a shiny Sylveon, not a magickarp!"

Oga only smirked and closed his console. He stretched out on Furuichi's bed before making himself comfortable. Misaki only had to pet the other bed for Furuichi to come running and cuddle with her. She couldn't help but notice the jealous look Oga sent her. She stuck her tongue out in return.

Misaki watched as her brother and his only friend grow into best friends. And as much as she wished she could not have the jaeger program in their lives, she saw that it was already creeping into them.

While Oga went to practice with the Jaegar, Furuichi found himself being drawn to the study of kaiju. The professors at the base soon found a seven year old in the back or their classrooms.

Oga on the other hand loved being in the jaeger, he loved destroying the kaiju. With his passion and skill, she knew the program were not going to let her baby brother go anytime soon.

And she hated it.

~Beelzebub

Sometimes late at night when Oga and Furuichi were on the edge of sleep, they talked.

"Hey Oga, we're going to beat the kaijus right?"

"No duh idiot."

Furuichi turned to him and gave him a face splitting smile. After a moment of silence he said excitedly. "I'm gonna help fight too."

Turning towards the other, Oga looked at his roommate and said honestly. "I know."

"I'm going to be the best scientist and find all the kajus weaknesses!"

Oga thought about that for a moment before asking. "Why don't you become a pilot?

"I don't like the idea of someone being in my head."

'There's no one I can drift with' was what he truly meant, and with an eyeroll Oga revealed he knew the true reason.

"Idiot Furuichi

1234

The one rule that were pressed into the pilots was simple. You are not promised to come home.

Furuichi's parents were taken away first. He was only nine when he watched on the big screen as his parents Jaegar was ripped apart.

Oga stayed up with him that entire night. Didn't say a word, just sat on Furuichi's bed while the other cried into the pillow. He didn't look at him, he just stared forward

At one point he left and Furuichi honestly thought his outburst of emotion had driven Oga away. His fear was driven away when Oga came back with a pair of jackets in his hand.

"Come on."

The two walked and didn't come back till morning. Misaki found them the next morning curled up next to each other. Jackets soaking wet on the floor. She never asked them where they went or what happened. All that mattered was that Furuichi came to breakfast that morning and gave her a tired smile.

The trio walked on eggshells that year as a scandal would later appear when files came out saying Furuichi's mother was pregnant when she was killed. The anti-Jaegar programs had a field day with that and to make their argument stronger they targeted Oga.

They claimed the program was killing innocent children and they promised they would take Oga. Furuichi was afraid for that entire year the case was open. He didn't know if he would come to his room and see all of Oga's possessions gone. Just the thought had his stomach hurting.

But Misaki always assured him and Oga that he wasn't going anywhere. She had made him an independent minor after their parent's death and asked for his consent when they joined. They could do nothing about it.

Only Furuichi and Misaki noticed the sigh that Oga made when the director of the jaeger program told him the case had been closed. Oga was going to stay. The moment Oga heard this it seemed like he had a tremendous weight removed from him. He just shrugged at the director but that night he slept peaceful for the first time that year.

He felt safe for the first time since the case opened.

For four years they lived in cycles. Oga and Misaki became a notorious duo and had the highest kills in the world. Furuichi was burying himself in his studies and was determined to help out with the cause. He was going to learn how these kaijus were blindsiding them and help destroy them.

And then when they were fourteen, the unthinkable happened.

A kaiju blindsided Oga and Misaki. The screen at the base showed how the Kaiju easily ripped open the jaeger. Furuichi screamed when he saw the claws go inside.

They lost Misaki's vitals and signal. She was torn from the jaeger. It all happened to quickly for anyone to comprehend. But once again Furuichi had to helplessly watch his family be torn apart by the Kaiju. He stared in horror as their Jaegar fell lifeless into the sea.

They were gone.

He was alone. Alone in this horrible world.

The base was in panic but before they could close the gates, Furuichi ran. He ran out of the base and didn't look back.

They're dead.

Misaki torn by the kaiju and Oga now at the bottom of the sea. He finally stopped running to puke. It was nothing but saliva and stomach acid. On his knees on the ground Furuichi finally took a look at his surroundings that he ran to. He found himself at the spot Oga took him when his parents were killed.

The place was by the edge where land ended and the ocean began. Standing at the edge, he was hit by the constant cold breeze. This spot made him feel numb. The numbing feeling was enough all those years ago.

But now, it barely phased him.

Looking down to the water he thought how easily it would be just to jump in. The cold water would freeze his movement and the strong current would take him under. Under all the ice. Just two steps and he could end it all. He could join his parents, Misaki and Oga.

He felt something warm fall down his face and he wiped the contrasting feeling away.

He was crying. He stared down at his wet hand and wondered what he should do.

He only had to look at the water one more time before he made up his mind. With one last breath he took a step forward but then three steps back. He was forced onto to the floor as winds from a helicopter hit him.

A helicopter that was coming in fast. Furuichi quickly shielded his face as ice picked at his face and it was only till the machine landed could he uncover his face.

His first sight made his heart stop and knock all the wind out of him.

Out of the helicopter was Oga, bloody and unconscious on a gurney.

Oga was alive. He was alive and breathing. His breath shook and he shakily stood himself up. He ran to the gurney and got a better look at his roommate. He ran with them until they reached the hospital doors that Furuichi couldn't go through.

While he was crying from relief and being generally overwhelmed, a tiny voice informed him of something that went unnoticed.

In order for Oga to be saved that meant one thing. He piloted a jaeger by himself.

-BEELZEBUB—

The day Furuichi obtained his certification to become a Kaiju scientist, Oga was released from the hospital.

Certificate on his bed, Furuichi waited for his roommate's arrival. This was it. They were going to avenge all their loved ones and destroy the kaiju. His thoughts on their future paused when the door slammed open.

Oga walked in without any limps or bandages. It was as if he never piloted a Jaegar by himself.

Before Furuichi could even say a word, Oga went to his side of the room and bluntly said. "I'm leaving."

A familiar feeling of the world spitting on his face hit him once again. All those years and sleepless nights he spent trying to earn this certificate. All for nothing. The dream that he had as a child was crushed. He and Oga weren't going to save the world.

He didn't know what happened to the drift when Misaki was ripped apart but with his research he knew it had done mental trauma to Oga.

Looking at the room and at his roommate, Furuichi wondered when everything seemed so small. They were young men in a war they had been part of since they were children.

This was their life.

And now Oga wanted to step away from all of it.

Oga continued to pack silently with his back to Furuichi. When he finally turned around, his movements stilled when he saw Furuichi standing by the door.

A bag clenched in his hand.

Furuichi looked at him and smiled at him. The smile he always gave when Oga promised they would defeat the kaijus together one day.

Throwing the door open Furuichi stepped out and said. "Let's go somewhere where the ladies don't have to wear five layers of clothing."

Oga grunted and stepped out of the room. He paused and took a moment just to stand next to Furuichi.

Furuichi wanted to turn around and take one last look at the room. But when Oga stood beside him, he lost any urge to. The two left that room without looking back. That room that held all their memories. The good and the bad that shaped their friendship to what it was now

And Furuichi didn't feel any loss.

At age fifteen Furuichi learned that people could become homes too. And as long as Oga was beside him, he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

The handcuffs were too tight. The chair was hard and cold. The two cops standing at the other side of the table were staring at him too intensely. He was stuck in front of them as the chain to the handcuffs on him were linked on top of the desk.

His expression showed just how afraid he was. The room was silent except for his rapid loud breathing. Finally one of the cops decided to break the silence.

"Do you know why we arrested you today?" The one with the mustache asked him.

With an audible gulp Furuichi replied. "No officers."

The cop with sunglasses pulled out something and slammed it on the table. Furuichi recoiled from the sound and after a few tense moments did he look at the item on the table.

"You want to explain this then?" The officer spat at him. He was glaring at the chained young adult and waiting for him to break.

Furuichi hesitantly picked up the pictures and began to look through them. It was pictures of him at different banks. Some were showing him flirting with the teller, others had him standing in the line. The officers watched his every expression, and right now they were etched with confusion

Laying down the pictures, the suspect looked up at the officers and cried out. "I don't understand. What's this got to do with me? And why the hell are you guys taking pictures of me?"

The officer on the left crossed his arms and bluntly asked. "What's your connection with Jabberwock?"

The suspect blinked before the words actually made sense to him. Fear in his eyes he yelled back. "Jabberwock the criminal?! Connection? How the hell do you guys think there's a connection between us! Look at me, I'm just a high school student!"

The cops listened to his words for a few moments before one finally replied with a look of annoyance on his face. "Is it just coincidence that every bank you went in was robbed shortly after by Jabberwock?"

"That's why I go to new banks! They keep getting robbed!" The kid was beginning to panic and started to tug on his handcuffs.

One of the cops began to take pity on the kid and tried be the good cop. "Listen kid, I can tell you right now. You won't make it in jail. Give us some info on Jabberwock and we'll make sure you get put in a low security holding center. One year tops."

The cops watched as the kid faced broke down at the word jail. Then his shoulders began shaking. Finally he cracked and pleaded to the police. "Please just help me."

"You gotta tell us some info first kid."

Another pause before he confessed. "He's following me."

"Jabberwock?"

A nod was their answer and he continued, the truth finally spilling out. "He's broken into my apartments. He steals my cars and forces me to walk everywhere

The cops looked at the papers where it showed several addresses and license plates. That answered a few questions.

"He tells me every day how he's watching me. He takes all my money and forces me to go to a new bank. Please I need help." Furuichi finished by dropping his head onto the table.

"Shit."

"Call Tadashi up here. Tell him we need a new identity and protective services here."

"Ok kid we'll help you just sit her-"

The officer never got to finish his sentence. His words were stopped when a car came crashing into the side wall and took him and his partner off their feet. The last thing they saw was a steel black car.

Furuichi picked his head up and a smirk came onto his face. Looking at his surroundings in a calm fashion he stopped when he the growing puddles of blood. The two cops were sprawled on the floor unconscious and he quickly looked over the table. He was relieved to see their chests were still moving and there is not too much blood.

While he inspected the unconscious officers, the driver stepped out of the car. A man of great height and built glanced at the destruction he caused. He merely blinked before turning his full attention to the handcuffed man. "I'm here."

Sighing Furuichi mumbled. "Why can't I ever win."

The driver ignored the comment and instead stepped closer to the other until he has his hands on the chain on the handcuffs. Despite being only an inch away from a notorious killer and robber, Furuichi continued to yell. "What the hell Jabberwock, you forget me at the bank. You said you'd park Sodom two blocks from the bank."

"I'm here now." Was the simple reply as he gripped the chain of the handcuffs. He merely has to pull one time for the chain to break. Sighing at the answer, Furuichi massaged his wrists and informed the other.

"They're onto me, so make it look like you're taking me against my will. Here let's do the-"

A strong punch to his jaw stops him and takes him off his feet. His body fell to the floor as the world began to spin in front of him. Silence filled the room for a second before a groan was heard.

"Why do we even bother with the fake punching practices?" He hears a deep chuckle but he is too dizzy to look up.

"Don't laugh you bastard. Just get me up."

He is picked up effortlessly and thrown in the backseat. Though he is sure he has a concussion now, laying in a backseat filled with bags of stolen money makes up for it.

"Hey Jabberwock how do you feel about going to America. There's a bank in every corner I heard."

The sound of the car speeding past several horns and sirens is a good enough answer for Furuichi.

* * *

This was a prompt "Partners in Crime AU" requested on my Tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I have a headcanon that Furuichi got a massive scar from Lucifer ripping his heart out. And this recent chapter made me really happy because the fact that Furuichi never took his shirt off. So yeah headcanon still alive haha. BUT I also thought it was super weird that Oga never took off his shirt as well. So yeah then this little drabble happened. Enjoy?**

* * *

This was the day. The day he was willing to become Kunieda's pet dog for the rest of his life. But swimsuits and gorgeous females were the last thing on his mind. Instead his mind was filled with self-conscious thoughts as he looked at his reflection.

The scar that branded his chest was all he could look at. It was just as dark and painful as the night he received it. He never knew why it never healed, and just pushed it aside as another run of his bad luck. Along with his irregular heartbeat, the scar had made him readjust his life. Since that day his soul was returned he had refused to let anyone see him shirtless.

Even Oga.

But Oga knew what was beneath his layer of clothes. He had been there when Lamia had undone his bandages. The first time had been accompanied with puss and a foul smell that made everyone in the room scrunch their faces in disgust. The puss and smell had thankfully stopped over time, but the scar itself never healed.

Looking at his body that was clad in just his trunks, he couldn't help but cringe at the sight. The scar was ugly and there was no way people wouldn't notice it. And with the group that consisted of Ishiyama students, they would be sure to bluntly point his scar out.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Oga walking to his room and yelling. "If you don't hurry your ass we'll leave you!"

Stomach turning as time was running out, he cursed before acting. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go to the beach shirtless he ran to his closet. He grabbed a tank top and at the last moment brought along a collared shirt.

He avoided looking in Oga's direction as he tugged the collared shirt on. Despite not looking at him, he could feel the other's glare on him.

Traveling to the island was peaceful, but once they reached the island the torture began. The walk to the beach house was horrible. Sweat was running down his back and he was sure his collared shirt was drenched with sweat. His thoughts on his scar took a backseat in favor of making his feet take each step forward.

As if hearing his thoughts Yuka asked behind him loudly. "Why are you wearing so much clothes for the beach?"

Her face was expressed with confusion. She was only dressed in a thin button up, bikini clearly seen beneath it. Furuichi was saved from answering her by Nene butting in. "If he wants to overheat let him."

The conversation focused on him was soon dismissed. The heat quieted everyone thankfully. The rest of the walk went without any unexpected surprises or visitors. Something that was unusual in itself.

Finally the stone hard ground changed to warm uneven sand.

This was it.

His swim trunks were drenched in sweat from the hour walk. He wanted nothing more than to jump in the refreshing cool water. He watched as the others easily took off their tops and ran into the water. Air filled with laughter and yelling.

He wanted to join them so badly.

But he couldn't.

His scar over his heart was horrible to look at. He didn't want the others to see it and ask questions. Questions on a time he didn't want to remember. His arms fell to his side and he began to be overwhelmed with being self-conscious. Here he was at the beach wearing a tank and collar.

Everyone was going to notice him. He didn't want anyone to see his scar.

He didn't want to see his scar.

Looking to his side he waited for Oga to join the others. He stood a little bit behind Furuichi and didn't move as the others ran for the water. Furuichi looked away. He didn't want to watch when the other would run past him.

He was being unfair though. It wasn't Oga's fault that he had a disgusting scar on his chest. Oga shouldn't have to suffer with him, he had every right to leave him and join the others in the water.

His heart began to beat faster as he pictured himself alone on the shore. Looking out of place with being overdressed and not going into the water. Dammit why did he tell the others he was wearing trunks? He could have at least made a lie that he forgot them. God dammit, why didn't he think?

Now everyone would know. Know of that night and what really happened. Know that he had seen with his own eyes, his heart that sluggishly gave one last beat in a child's hand. The sensation of hitting the floor and your last sense of the world was the bitter taste and smell of your own blood.

His chest and stomach began to ache and he was forced to breathe though his mouth. He had to stop thinking of that night. He had to pull himself together, he could do this.

The feeling of someone nudging him in the shoulder, shook him out of his thoughts. Turning to his side he was surprised to see Oga beside him now.

Looking at the sea Oga scoffed and bluntly told Furuichi. "The water looks like shit."

Just as fast as the feeling of drowning took him, he felt himself finally able to breathe. Oga made no signs of removing his shirt and Furuichi caught him glancing his way more than once.

With both boys wearing shirts no one bothered to ask why they didn't bother removing them. They simply went on with their activities and forgot the two of them. Throughout their entire time on the beach Oga walked around with his shirt on. Though his shirt was soon drenched with sweat from the heat, the delinquent made no move in removing the clothing.

Though Furuichi was driving himself into a frenzy trying to take pictures of Hilda, he couldn't help but occasionally glance at Oga. He just wanted to see if the other was still wearing the shirt he thought to himself.

When he was about to pull out the tissues, he saw three familiar figures. Pausing he unconsciously glared when he saw Miki go straight to Oga. He only looked away when he heard Jabberwock grunt "Damn kid you got it bad."

"Got what bad?" He asked.

Jabberwock stared at him for a few tense moments then sighed and muttered. "Both of you are fucking idiots."


End file.
